


Mother like

by Kinkmoose



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Belly Kink, Inflation, Masturbation, Pregnancy Kink, Solo, science to mimic pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkmoose/pseuds/Kinkmoose
Summary: Another blatant kink drabble feature Naoto and minor pregnancy kink.





	Mother like

There were benefits in living in an abandoned apartment complex. No rent for certain, but having no nosy neighbors was a benefit she had learned over time to truly appreciate. While abandoned, the complex was well held together and almost sterile like all too many of the buildings underground.

Slipping inside her quaint apartment and locking the door; checking twice and resetting the locks, Naoto set her additional bag on the table beside her blade. The contents were… embarrassing to say the least. From her training with elder Fuyumine, she took to remaining sober to a strict degree. Alas, being human and wanting was another matter.

Dark narrow eyes read over the box’s instructions, a product on the up and up as part the rather unashamed sex industry of the underground. She was just going to take one as see, that was all… her hand rubbing idly at the trim build of her stomach.

And one she took, her body rested on her worn couch and cheeks dusted pink. The mere thought of swelling was getting to her, fingers picking at her skirt and arousal making itself known. Impatience reared its ugly head and in a moment of hazed logic, she took another.

Results happened in moments, a filling sensation pouring into her belly and forcing outward. A gentle sigh left her lips while hands set around her budding stomach. Both shirt and arousal rose, pale flesh peaking out skipping into weeks in size.

“It’s tight… maybe I should’ve taken… just one.” She muttered before the tension had her leaning over, breath taken away. She was swelling faster, belly outgrowing her modest top and filling into lap.

“Yes… yes… bigger…” She whined rubbing her belly and gasping. As the swelling ceased, she looked pregnant with few months left until full term. It felt amazing, to be so full and big, her hand sinking lower to tease herself into release.


End file.
